DARK VENOM
by The Sleepless Dreamer
Summary: This is my first fic so plz r&r. Set years after FF7 and 8. i am puttin this fic on the back burner for a couple o weekk to sort out my other 1 sorry to leave u with half a chapter but i'll be back soon!
1. PRESENT ALTERED

DARK VENOM  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTES: FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS IT WILL GO ff7 THEN FF8 SO PLEASE BE STICK WITH IT!  
  
It was warm and safe were she was. She had finally hound peace here. But that was about to change, she became aware of a shadow in her world of light. It grew quickly, too quickly she couldn't get away. It engulfed her from head to toe draining the life from her. She struggled, but the shadow's grip grew tighter. She tried to scream but nothing came out…  
  
Aries open her eye's, and the air rushed into her lungs for the first time in years. As she struggled to regain her breath, the pain form her wound was the last thing she remembered. She placed her hand on were the blade had sliced through her body. The wound had healed. "Where…?" she whispered to herself as she looked around she began to recognise the she found herself in she, was on the shore of the lake in the city of the Ancients. As the dawned upon her she heard foot step approaching where she was lying. As quickly as her body could she grabbed the Princess Guard and stood to meet this figure. In the twilight she could see the glimmer coming form their eye's. For second she thought 'Cloud…' but as her eye's focused she saw the form of Sephiroth bearing down upon her a scream left her lips as she stumbled back remembering how the cold steel of his sword ripped through her flesh…  
  
* * *  
  
"Com' on cheer up, it's yer last night of freedom" Barret sneered at Vincent from over his glass.  
  
"Yeah, the big guy has a point, you haven't said two word to any one all night" agreed Rude form the other side of the table  
  
'God' thought Cloud 'this was a first Barret and a Turk agreeing'. At least this wasn't as bad as his stag night. Him, Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Reeve, Vincent, Rude and Reno had all went to Junon on the Highwind for the night. The ended so drunk, that Cid got such a bad hangover that he could not fly his own Airship and only to get back in time for the wedding thanks to Reeve calling a Shinra military escort. But know it was Vincent's turn. It was already late and the wedding started at 11 o'clock.  
  
"Com' on we better get back to the Villa" said Reeve rising from the table.  
  
"What?!" Cried Barret and Cid in unison.  
  
"Yeah boss it's only…" Reno said trying to see his watch through the drunken haze. "WHAT? It's already past 5, the girls are going to kill us." With that they all jumped to their feet with the exception of Reeve who was already there. And scrambled out of the New 7th Heaven Bar in The Costa Del Sol.  
  
"If I am late Yuffie is going kill me!!!" Vincent cried as he dashed to the door with the rest in close pursuit.  
  
"Everyone back to the villa" screamed Cid "if we turn up like this we're all dead." The chaotic horded turned mid dash for the Highwind and headed for the villa.  
  
Over the next few frantic hours, the group all tried to get changed and sober up Cid, because with out him they weren't going anywhere fast. "This piece of %&^, jacket doesn't fit" trying to squeeze into a tuxedo jacket far to small for him.  
  
"That because it's mine," screamed Reno in dismay.  
  
"Oh well that fine then," replied Barret as he tossed the jacket at him.  
  
This continued for the next two hours. The only one not going crazy was Nanaki , who didn't have a tux to put on.  
  
As they were about leave the Villa, Rude began to search his pockets frantically, 'where did I put those rings' he thought to himself 'God, Vince will kill me'. At this point the others turned to look at him, and he broke out in a nervous grin. And the let out a sigh of relief as he found the rings in his back pocket.  
  
Now the group began the dash for the Highwind in the pale light of the newly arisen sun. As they scrambled in to the re-fitted Highwind, Cid rushed for the controls "Wutai, here we come!!" he shouted as they rose into the air.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuffie's hen night was a much more civilised affair. They spent a quiet night in her fathers house talking and drinking. With her sat Tifa, Shera, Elmyar and Elena. In the next room Aries and Marlene slept peacefully. As they gossiped the time quickly flew by and they only stopped when the sunlight crept through the blinds.  
  
"God what time is it," Yuffie said looking at her "watch we better get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah we can't have the bride sleeping at the alter," said Elmyar "can we."  
  
"God no, with her snoring she drown out the organ" replied Elena heading to the door.  
  
"Hey I might be getting married but I can still whip you" Said Yuffie chasing after as Tifa and Elmyar giggled.  
  
Before she went to bed checked in on the two girls. 'How cute' she thought as she watched her daughter gentile breath in and out, 'tomorrow she be the bet flower girl ever.' The thoughts echoed in her mind as she remembered that the original Aries had also been a flower girl. A tear of sadness ran down her cheek as she thought of her know gone friend.  
  
The next morning was chaotic as the group struggled to get into their dresses "Oh my, we're going to be late," said Yuffie frantically staring at the clock "I cant be late for my own wedding."  
  
"We won't be if you stop staring at the clock" Elena replied while running about in her brides-maids dress with a towel wrap around her head.  
  
"Will you to stop worrying we've got plenty of time" said Tifa while fixing her daughters hair. When she finished putting the pony-tail into her long blonde hair, she said "There you go honey"  
  
Young Aries called back "thanks mom" before hurrying out of the room only stopping to blow a raspberry at Yuffie.  
  
The room burst out into hysterical laughter "Aww, isn't that cute" smiled Elena.  
  
As Elmyar glanced up at the clock she said "we better get going now or we will be late." And with that the small group shuffled their way out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
'Just made it' thought Vincent as the group flooded in to the church. The group spread out and took their respective seats. At the front of the church stood Vincent, Rude and Cloud.  
  
A few moments later the organ sprang alive to the tune of here 'Comes the Bride'. Vincent glanced up the aisle to see Yuffie arm in arm with her father Godo. 'God, she looks good' he thought as a broad smile appeared on his face.  
  
After the ceremony the guests all went to the 'Turtles Paradise' for the reception. The hour passed by as they danced and drank. Rude, Reno and Nanaki sat in the corner watching the dancing. "Way aren't we dancing" asked Reno  
  
"What, you want to dance?" asked Rude "with who?"  
  
"Not you, a nice girl"  
  
"What about one of them in the coroner?" asked Nanaki  
  
"Yeah, come one we're going to get ourselves a dance!"  
  
"But I-" Rude began before being whisked out of his chair by Reno.  
  
Nanaki chuckled to himself as he watched the two Turks walk over to the group of young women and attempted to ask for a dance, and their faces turn red as they were accepted. He looked over at his other friends and smiled, they had all found happiness after the meteor incident. Lastly his eyes fell upon young God-Daughter, Aries, lying curled up sleeping, in a chair. The entire group had sworn to look after her if anything should happen to either Cloud or Tifa. So they were all her God-Parents but he felt a special bond with the youngster. She often spent time at the Canyon with him and the children there.  
  
At that moment the doors flew open. The entire party turned to face the doors. Nanaki turned as well to see two familiar silhouettes in the door way… 


	2. CRIMSON THUNDER

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTES: OH GREAT YOU'RE THINKING HE'S BROUGHT BACK ARIES VERY ORIGINAL!! What is he going to do to ff8?? WE'LL NOTHING MUCH EXCEPT THAT there are GARDENS EVERY WHERE. I'VE ALSO CREATED A CHARACTER AS WELL AS BRING SEFIER, Fujin AND Raijin IN AS 'MAIN' CHARACTERS. WELL I HAD TO EVEN UP THE NUMBERS!!!  
  
CRIMSON THUNDER  
  
The Dream began like any other she's had before. She was walking in a meadow surrounded by flowers, and feeling of security. It was so vivid she could smell the flowers and feel the breeze on her skin. Then the sky darkened and the wind became fierce. The world became dark and cold, in stark contrast to its previous guise.  
  
An army of shadows sprang from the ground like dark blossoms. She twisted and turned as she ran from them, panic made her run faster than ever before. But still they came. When she couldn't run anymore, she turned to fight. Spell after spell ripped through their dark ranks, but still they came. 'God, help me' she thought as the shadow encircled her, growing closer. She screamed louder than ever before as the shadows griped her flesh.  
  
"AAAHHHHH!!!!" Rinoa woke up with a start, the sweat and tears flowing form her face. She grabbed on to the sheets as if her life depended on it. It took no time for her husband to be by her side.  
  
Squall now held her in his arms. "Calm down Rinoa' it's alright I am her," he said as she placed her head on his chest "nothing going to harm you here." But before he could utter another word of encouragement the door flew open, and lights came on full.  
  
Two Estharian guards barged in carrying their pickaxe shaped weapons. "Sir are you ok?" said the first as he looks about the room.  
  
"Fine it was just a nightmare," Squall said looking at Rinoa "would you mind leaving us know?"  
  
"Oh, certainly" replied the guard, turning red. Him and his companion backed out of the door. The door 'washed' shut in front of their faces.  
  
"I am sorry I woke you up, we have got a big day tomorrow"  
  
"It doesn't matter the alarm was about to go off soon" replied Squall. Lifting himself from the bed and moving towards the bathroom. "Time to get ready."  
  
* * *  
  
The commander of SeeD sat in the great hall in Esthar, to his left sat the other four SeeDs that had been with him at the battle with Ultemicia. To his right sat his loving wife, her honoured father and his aides (Wedge and Biggs). On the platform in front of the stood President Laguna, flanked by his aides Krios and Ward. He scratched at his dress uniform. "God, I hate formal occasions" he whispered to his wife.  
  
"SSSHHHHH" she hissed back "let your father speak."  
  
At that moment Laguna started his speech. "Good morning citizens of Esthar, and honoured guests. Today I have the great pleasure of opening the newly constructed Esthar Garden. In this amazing building, the SeeDs of the future shall be trained. And no more shall we live under the threat of a Sorceress ruling over us again!!" the hall exploded into instant applauses, all except Squall and his party. He looked into the pain in Rinoas face and placed his arm around her. 'Dad,' he thought angrily. "But we must also recognise the fact tat without a Sorceress and five brave SeeD help none of us would be here today." Again the applauses. 'Much better dad, much better.' "So without wasting any more time I formally open this Garden!!" With those word the hall burst into a standing ovation. And the sky light up with a million fireworks.  
  
Later in the new Garden the friends were catching up in the lobby. They were all changed back into their normal clothes from their dress uniforms. "It's been a long time since were all in the same room together hasn't it" remarked Selphie, as she gripped on to Irvines arm.  
  
"Yeah, the last time was at the opening of timber garden" replied Zell from his seat on the bench.  
  
"That long! We sure have been busy" exclaimed Rinoa.  
  
"How's the garden coming along Quistis? I hope that Sefier, Fujin and Raijin aren't to much trouble?" asked Squall.  
  
"No, their fine. They have changed a lot over the past few years you know?" at that second Quistis's PHS went off. "Yeah, what do you mean strange readings?… Sefier relax what going on?… Huh, crimson sky?… Right evacuate Timber and take the Garden to Winhill I'll meet you there… Bye." She paused for a second to put the PHS back in her pocket. "Squall did you come here in the Ragnarok?"  
  
"Yeah, you need a lift."  
  
"Please?" she answered.  
  
"She'll be prepped and ready to go in 5 minuets" he said and went off to make the arrangements and apologies for leaving.  
  
"Hey we're coming to you know" said Selphie.  
  
"YEAH, THE GANGS BACK ON THE ROAD!!!" Hollered Zell jumping to his feet and punching the air. The rest of the group just stared at him. "What? Can't a guy be happy to be back with all his friends?" he asked throwing a nervous look around the room, which made the others burst out laughing even at this dark time.  
  
* * *  
  
It took only a few hours for the Ragnarok to reach Winhill but before they could see the small town they saw the large green and white structure of Timber Garden and a small fleet of air craft circling. "Pilot, can you get us on the landing pad inside the Garden" asked Squall to the officer sitting in front of him.  
  
"No problem Sir" he replied already manipulating the ship for it's approach.  
  
It was a feature of all new Gardens that they had landing pads so SeeDs small fleet of air craft could land. "Sir, incoming message from the garden they say that the Deputy Heads will meet us on landing"  
  
A few moments later they were on the ground and walking down the stairs to meet with Sefier. When he saw them Sefier passed straight by Squall and gave his report to Quistis. Squall let it go, even thou they were now 'friends' now there was still a lot of mutual mistrust between them. "Miss, the Timber air force evacuated as mush of the population as it could, the rest we evacuated on the garden."  
  
"Miss the refugees are currently lodging in the main hall, gym and lobby. As well as on floors 5-3" said another, rather attractive, one of Quistis aides.  
  
"Good Job people, but this isn't over," she paused for thought, "Sefier, you and Willow assist the Timber air force as much as possible. Fujin, Raijin Report to the med bay and see if they need ant assistants if not help make our guests comfortable."  
  
"Miss before we go, there are representatives of the timber Government are waiting to see you in you're office" Willow said before they saluted and went to their missions. The other took a step back at the way Quistis switched in to leader mode so quickly.  
  
"We better get to your office then Quistis" Squall said.  
  
"Alright then, this way" Quistis said, as she showed here friends across the chaos, which the landing pad became. They head to the elevator which led directly to her office. As the entered the elevator Quistis asked "Rinoa, do you know anyone in the Timber government?"  
  
"Not Really, I haven't kept up on the political situation. But most of the more active resistance members were elected into the parliament."  
  
"Well we'll soon find out how we're dealing" Squall observed. As the elevator stopped an the entered the gang got quite a surprise… 


	3. DARK VISIONS

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTES: THIS WILL BE CONFUSING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE THERE ARE TO ARIESS (IF THAT IS A WORD) BUT HOPEFULLY YOU'LL GET THE POINT. THIS CHAPTER ALSO SETS UP A LITTLE OF THE PLOT. THE STUFF ABOUT ZACK IS SOMETHING I PUT INTO PROVE IT WAS ARIES, BUT IS still PRETTY BAD. IN MY MIND YUFFIE GREW HER HAIR A BIT LONGER, she's also a bit older so the age gap isn't to great between her and vincent(WHAT ITS MY FIC, BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST IGNORE).  
  
DARK VISIONS  
  
The wedding party stood in complete silence as the too figures entered the bar. None more silent that those that had saved the world. For before them stood what they thought could only be ghosts. The silence was only broken by the stirrings of young Aries. She looked over to where everyone was looking and saw two people at the door. A woman with longish brown hair and a pink dress and coat on that was kind of dirty and old, carrying a big stick. The other was a man with long silver hair and was carrying a big sword that was nothing like her daddy's. He was all dressed in black. Before any one could stop her, she ran up to sat hello "Hi" she cried as she reached the woman's feet "what's your name?"  
  
"Well, hello there little one my name is Aries an-" she was cut off mid word by a shout from the little girl in front of her.  
  
"So is mine!" the little girl cried, sticking her hand out to shake Aries seniors hand. Older Aries just looked at her. "My name is Aries strife! Nice to meet ya."  
  
The little girls name seemed to punch Aries, like a fist, from out of nowhere. 'Aries strife? Clouds daughter?' She then took the girls hand and shook it "A pleasure I am sure," she said the finishing her last sentence "this is Sephiroth."  
  
Tifa, from the back of the room, shouted "Aries get back here right now!!"  
  
"Yes, mom" she said sulking back to her mothers side.  
  
'Cloud and Tifa together?' Aries looked around at her friends the shock was clear in their faces. 'How long have I been gone for?' More questions formed in her mind to many to even try and answer. Cloud was the first one to step forward.  
  
"Is this some kind of trick," he said his body trembling "you to died years ago. This is impossible. I saw you die," then looking at Sephiroth, "he killed you and then…" He began to break down, only stopped by Tifa placing her hand on his shoulder. The tears gently rolled down his face.  
  
"Look we haven't the time for this we have get a move on," Sephiroth said from the door way "I said coming here would be a mistake. They'll never understand!"  
  
"What, and we're to fight of an army alone?" replied Aries over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey? What the %&^# are you talking about?" Cid called while moving to Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"We can't talk here. Could we talk in private?" Aries said looking at her friends, then glancing at the other guests.  
  
"Dad could you take every one back to the house? And send someone down with our weapons and armour? Oh yeah and a change of clothes" Yuffie whispered to her father while tugging on her dress.  
  
"Sure kid." Godo replied. Then blasted out, "Mon, every one whose not meant to be here back to my place."  
  
Elmyar turned to her friend "Shera could you take Aries and Marlene with you, I want to stay here for a bit."  
  
"No problem," she replied. "Mon Kids you're coming with me" and led the children away by the hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon the only ones let in the bar were the members of AVALANCHE, the Turks and Elmyar. They were standing face to face with Aries and Sephiroth. Elmyar now step forward to see her daughter 'reborn'. "If you are truly my Aries you could tell me who your first boyfriend was, so what was his name?" she asked looking deep into her eyes.  
  
Aries looked back at her step-mother, "His name was Zack, the first time you meet him you said you didn't like because he was in SOLDIER and I should have nothing to with him. But I went behind your back and kept seeing him until you found out, Just before he left on his last mission."  
  
"Hurry up, we not got time for twenty questions!" Sephiroth said "time is short enough as it is."  
  
"It is you Aries!" Elmyar whispered as she step forward and embraced her daughter. "God, its good that your back."  
  
"Its good to be back mom." Releasing her self from the embrace and looking into her mother eyes she continued "Listen can we talk later we have to do something right now But I promise that I'll be back home after this is all over."  
  
"You better be!" She said turning to leave she whispered to Cloud "Make sure of it."  
  
"No problem" he whispered back, "no problem at all." 'I wont let her go this time.'  
  
After her mother had left, Aries turned to Cloud. "We have to leave soon there is no time to waste. We have to get to the sight of the Temple of the Ancients."  
  
"Can I ask one thing before we go darting of around the world," Reno continued "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" The others gave him a bamboozled look and shared one with each other. "I mean come on, one minute we're celebrating a &*#%*^&% wedding and the next were off on some wild goose chase!"  
  
"He has a point you know" Elena said from the back of the bar raising a glass to here lips.  
  
"Let's just say I think we have to go." Cloud replied thoughtfully scratching his head nervously. "I've just got a feeling"  
  
"Great we're of on a feeling" Reno replies.  
  
"So you ARE coming then?" Barret said with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Well we are now good guys aren't we?"  
  
"God, this'll be interesting." Rude mumbled rubbing his temples.  
  
At that moment the door of the bar opened. Aries and Sephiroth spun to face the fearsome creature the imagined was sneaking up on them. They were met by a group of rather scared servants carrying a collection of bags and items. "Miss…," one of the servants was cut off by Sephiroiths blade inches from his throat. "M, M, M, Miss Yuffie y, y, your father sent these i, i, items for you."  
  
"It's alright Mr I-was-a-big-bad-SOLDIER I asked my father to send our gear down to save some of your precious time!" Yuffie said approaching the poor servant "Its ok now tell my father to take care of Shera, Elmyar and the kids and we'll be back as soon as we can."  
  
"Ok Miss Yuffie" the servants then quickly left the bar.  
  
Yuffie then took the veil out of her hair and replaced it with her usual head band and the tied her hair into a pony-tail. "Lets get started then."  
  
* * *  
  
The group stood on the bridge of the re-modelled Highwind. Cid was at the helm looking over the blue cloudy sky. The other spread themselves out on the bridge talking amongst themselves. "Now we're air borne, can some one tell me what we're are doing?"  
  
"Yeah, I could do with some answers too." Vincent interrupted walking closer to the great window that was the front of the Highwind. Yuffie quickly took his side and cuddled close. He smiled and looked up to Aries. "Well?"  
  
"Let's see," she began "It started a few of day ago. I woke up on the shores of the lake in the City of the Ancients. It was a strange sensation, one minute you're in a warm and safe, the next you're cold, wet and in the dark. But I wasn't alone when I opened my eyes I saw Sephiroth. At first a was so scared that I went for my staff, but he didn't attack, he just stood there. So we were like that for a long time just watching, until I collapsed." She paused a second for air and then continued. "While I was out I had a strange dream. My mother, my real one Iflana was standing on a cliff with me beside her. The world a round us was barren and dead then she turned to me.  
  
'This is the future of or planet Aries, unless you do something about it. A great evil is now massing its forces to ravage our world.' She looked at me with tears in her eye's. 'You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you, but our time her is limited I can't talk for long.'  
  
'Mum… I've missed you. What can I do?'  
  
'Near the Temple of the Ancients there is a gate. To open it you will need the son of Jenova, he is the only one who can. You must trust him he has been reborn like you. Jenova's control of him has been destroyed, he is now good.'  
  
'But can I what if he turns.'  
  
'He won't but watch him if you like, but the planet has removed the evil from him he will not turn' a bolt crimson of lightening cracked above us. 'Our time is short, how I've longed to see you but we will meet again.' She looked over to me.  
  
'Mum… what shall I do at the gate.' She began to fade right in front of me. ' Mum… mum... MUM!!!!'  
  
Then she disappeared right there. I woke up in front of a fire in a wood with Sephiroth looking at me. The next few days we spent looking for you. The rest you know.  
  
"Sir, coming up on the location now," one of the officer shouted to Cid.  
  
"What the…?" Cid exclaimed looking at the red storm clouds gathered over the ruins.  
  
"It begins." Said Sephiroth out of the window.  
  
NOTE: GOD, THAT WAS LONG. ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK. 


	4. CRASH BANG

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTE: Fujin AND Raijin WILL TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS WELL TOUGH.  
  
Crash bang  
  
As the doors opened three figures stood in front of them all wearing suits tow of the faces we're very familiar. "Watts, Zone what are you doing here" Rinoa cried rushing to her friends, but she was stopped short by to large bodyguards hat appeared from left and right. "huh?"  
  
"Miss, please stay back" one of the guards said looking over his sun- glasses at her.  
  
"It's ok you can let her through," Watts said from behind them, "she's a friend."  
  
"Sir," the two men stepped apart and allowed her through.  
  
She gave Watts a puzzled look. But before she could ask the third man spoke up. "Leaders of SeeD may we introduce ourselves. I am Sectary of Carl Sovent, and these are, Vice-President Zone Gordson and President Watts Antilles."  
  
"It's ok we've meet before," Squall said approaching from the lift, "but we had no idea they had been elected to office"  
  
"Yeah thanks for telling us old friends." Rinoa glared at her friends, then smiled. "Nice to see you again Mr President and Mr Vice President."  
  
"With all due respect sir, this is neither nor the time or the place for niceties." Sovent then looked at Watts.  
  
"You are right again Carl, as usual," he rubbed his eyes and looked at his friends, "we whish to hire SeeD to find out what is happening at Timber."  
  
"Why don't the timber military look into it." Rinoa asked.  
  
"They are too busy with the evacuation to deal with it, so we are hoping you would help" Zone said  
  
"Sure there is no problem, Quistis could you spare a-" Squall began.  
  
"Could we go Squall," Rinoa asked, looking at him with those soft yet determined eyes. "I've got the feeling that we are supposed to go."  
  
"It'll take some arranging, but it should be alright. Quistis could you bring Sefier, Fujin, Raijin and Willow along, I think we could use them. I'll contact Headmaster Cid ask him to take over general command." Squall turned to Watts, "We'll leave in a few hours we need time to prepare." He turned to the group, "We'll meet at the Ragnarok in 2 hours until then you're off duty."  
  
"We'll watts you've got the best, now don't worry Timber will be find" Rinoa ran over and hugged him. "See you later!"  
  
* * *  
  
Willow stood on the balcony of the great central square of the garden. She watched the people of Timber tried to patch together their lives. Over the shouts of joy and sadness she didn't hear the footsteps of person creeping up on her. "Sad sight isn't," she turned around to see Selphie standing behind her. "Oh sorry did I startel you."  
  
"No, Mistress Tilmitt"  
  
"Hey what's with the 'Mistress Tilmitt' stuff, please call me Selphie. You thinking about you're first mission since the exam?"  
  
"Is it that obvious. I'm just a little scared, I don't know what we'll be up against, and it's kind of un-nerving"  
  
"It's normal everyone gets a little tense before their real mission. Hey some of the guys are meeting at the cafeteria you should come and relax a little."  
  
"No, I can't but thanks for the offer"  
  
"Oh you really don't know me do you! You'll soon find out I never take no as an answer" with that Selphie grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to the cafeteria.  
  
* * *  
  
In the canteen sat a very happy Zell, in front of was a half eaten hotdog and behind him stood a very anxious dinner lady. He lifted the hotdog to his mouth and took a bite he slowly chewed. The dinner lady rubbed her hand, clearly nervous. Zell swallowed the bite, removed a note pad and pencil from his pocket made a few notes and replaced them. "Great, not as good as Balambs but great all the same." The dinner lady gave a thumbs up to her colleagues and rushed over to them.  
  
Irvine looked at his friend over his feet "You still rating all the hotdogs in SeeD? Thing must have been dull at Balamb all these years."  
  
"Hey, I'll have you know I am well respected in the SeeD cafeteria and get your feet of the table!"  
  
Irvine looked at his friend and slowly lifted his feet off the table. "Oooooo, Mr Manners. God you have changed quite a bit." He lent back lifting the front legs of the chair off the ground and looked at his watch. "Where the hell is Selphie, she should have been here five minutes ago. If she doesn't get here soon we won't have any time to chill."  
  
"HI GUYS!!" Selphie appeared at the door dragging the poor Willow right behind her. She ran over to her friends and grabbed a seat. Blurting out "So what did I miss?" as she sat down.  
  
"Nothing except Zell stuffing his face," Irvine looked at Willow "you sitting down or what?"  
  
"If I may, Master Kinneas? Master Dincht?" she looked at the to SeeDs.  
  
"Master?" Zell almost chocked on a bite of hotdog. "What's with the Master crap its just Zell and Irvine. Yeah take a seat."  
  
Irvine stood up and fixed his hat. "So what are you lovely ladies having to drink?"  
  
"Just a soda." Selphie replied then started talking to Zell.  
  
"Nothing thanks Mas-, Irvine."  
  
"Well it's my money. You sure?"  
  
"Yeah thanks again."  
  
Irvine shrugged and went to the counter. Selphie continued to talk to Zell about the 'old' days. This made Willow feel uncomfortable but she began to feel better sitting with her peers. "Do you remember the time when Squall proposed to Rinoa?" Selphie asked Zell.  
  
"Sure who could forget. He took the Ragnarok out of the atmosphere so they could see the stars."  
  
"Yeah, how romantic!" Selphie looked dreamily into space. But her fantasies where cut short by the P.A. system.  
  
"Will all member of the Timber party please report to the landing pad immediately. I repeat, will all member of the Timber party please report to the landing pad immediately."  
  
"Guess that means our breaks cut short." Zell stood and headed towards the door, Selphie and Willow followed him.  
  
"Hey Guys wait up!" Irvine shouted as he ran after them.  
  
* * *  
  
"Sorry I had to cut the rest time short but the storm has almost double in strength, if we don't leave now we may not get off the ground." Squall looked at his friend, "I gave the flight crew this mission off, is ok if you fly Selphie?"  
  
"No problem Squall."  
  
"RIGHT, LETS GO!" With Zells shout ringing in their ear they boarded the Ragnarok.  
  
A few minutes later the Ragnarok was heading towards the great crimson clouds which choked Timber. The dragon shaped ship rocked form side to side avoiding the red thunder bolts which shoot out of the clouds. It shook with the dramatic turbulence which surrounded them. "Squall," Selphie shouted struggling with the controls and noise "I am losing control, we going in to the eye of the storm!" With that a blinding light filled the ship.  
  
The last thing heard was Rinoa screaming for her husband. "SQUALL!!!!!"  
  
NOTE: CHAPT 5 IS ON ITS WAY, SORRY FOR THE DELAY. 


	5. FROZEN VANGUARD

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTE: ALRIGHT AT LAST THE TEAMS MEET AND WE GET A FIGHT SCENE!!! GOOD THINGS AT LAST!!! ALSO I'VE HINTED AT A COUPLE OF ROMANCES IN THE FUTURE. 2 POINTS TO ANYONE WHO CAN GUESS AFTER READING THIS!! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT KITANNA'S ARMOUR LOOKS LIKE THINK OF 'BUBBLEGUM CRISIS' AND THE KNIGHT SABERS.  
  
FROZEN VANGUARD  
  
"Sir, something's coming through the eye!!" the young crew man frantically jabbed at a control.  
  
Sephiroth moved towards the large window that formed the nose of the Highwind. As he looked out he saw a large dragon shaped ship punched its way through the clouds. "She won't make it, Cid turn us to port," he looked over at the pilot, "or we'll join them on the ground."  
  
"Already two steps ahead of you," Cid pulled on the leavers hard, "hold on tight this will be tight turn!!" The Highwind turned sharply, just avoiding the dragon shaped comet. Cid fought against the controls and managed to regain control. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
Aries rushed to the window. "It's went down in the forest just to the west of the Temple site. We have to go and help."  
  
"Cid can you get us down to crash site." Tifa ran to the window and looked at Cid.  
  
"Hey how are you talking too?" Cid looked at her and shrugged. "I've got the skill and the will." Cid turned the Highwind towards the smouldering crater. The ship turned in a majestic circle and landed just to the east of the site. The group gathered on the deck of the airship.  
  
"We'll move out, remember to equip the 'Master' materia that I gave you, and don't forget to watch your MP levels." Cloud turned towards the ladder "and don't forget to keep together."  
  
"God he's treating us like children," Elena flashed a look at Reno. He just shrugged and walked to the ladder. 'Men, don't you just hate them!'  
  
* * *  
  
The party took off through the dense forest. The sunlight shone through the trees and danced across the ground. The creatures through the forest squawked and squealed as the darted away from the small fires that had started. "This place sure is pretty, creepy" Yuffie looked left and right scanning for any red glowing eyes.  
  
"Calm down honey, I am here for you," Vincent wrapped his arm around his wife then smiled.  
  
The group continued to travel down the winding dirt track which headed towards the crash site. The hours slowly crawled past until the came upon a clearing wear a large, deep and smouldering ditch which led to the largely intact craft. Slowly they made their way towards the ship. Barret climbed up on top of the steel dragon. "There is a hatch up here. I am going to try and open it, give me a sec," there was a brief pause then a shout of "this %&^&%$^ hatch!" then the sound of gun fire. "Huh, what's this button do?" The loud hiss of escaping air was heard. "Hey guys we're in!"  
  
The party made they're way up all except the Turks and Reeves. As the party reached the top Reno shouted after them "Hey if you guys need any help just holler!"  
  
The team entered the ship into what appeared to be an air hatch. "Wow, look at this thing it must have been rigged for space flight!" Cid looked around in complete wonder and grabbing at one of the space suits hanging on the wall.  
  
"You mean aliens, this just gets better and better" Yuffie glared at the old pilot.  
  
They opened the door into a slightly larger room. In front of them was a sealed door. Cloud looked at it in complete bamboozlement "Cid can you do anything with it?"  
  
"Stand back and watch the master in action!" Cid strolled up to the control panel. He placed his hand on the control panel, and began to punch the keys "8…, 5…, 6…, and 9. And just one little thing more, a great, big, WHACK!!" Sparks flew up from the small key pad. Slowly but surely the door opened. He opened his arms and looked at his friends, "What did I tell you." As the doors opened they saw a girl laying on the floor, in a blue coat, sliver hair, an eye patch and navy trousers.  
  
Aries rushed to her side and raised her head. "She's out cold," she laced her hand on her chest, "Rvive2!" A beam of light shot down from the ceiling.  
  
She came round and as she saw Aries she reached for the Zen lying at her side. "Who are you? Where the hell did you come from?"  
  
The others reached for their weapons, but Aries reach out her hand. "Hold on, we're here to help. We saw your ship go down and thought you could do with a hand. I am Aries, this is Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Nanaki and Sephiroth." Aries pointed to each of her friend in turn. "Now you now us what's your name."  
  
"Fujin."  
  
Cloud stepped forward, "Was there anyone else on board the ship?"  
  
"RAIJIN!!" She ran forward and leapt down the stairs. The group followed her down the stairs. They found her cradling a young man in her arm. "If you die on me I am going to kill you!!" She placed her hand on his chest. "Full-life!" She looked around puzzled. "Nothing. Full-life! What the hell is happening??"  
  
Vincent stepped forward, "here let me have ago." He walked over the anguish clear on her face. "Lets see, Life2!"  
  
The young man opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Fujin…, what the hell happened? Hey who are these guys? Where are Squall and the others, and that truck that hit me?" Fujin looked in to his face shook her head and smacked him in the chest. "What was that for?"  
  
"Being stupid, get up we need to help the others. Are your spells working?"  
  
Raijin thought for a second. "Hey, no, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but these guys seem to be able to cast them." She stood up, "We better find the others."  
  
The group entered a large door in front of them. That room was empty but the next contained two more people. A blonde haired boy and a red haired woman. The boy had a tattoo on his face. After reviving the others the two introduced themselves. The girl spoke up first. "Hi my names is Quistis, and this is Zell."  
  
Zell jumped forward and extended his hand to cloud. "Hey, nice to meet you all."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you." Cloud shook his hand a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Fujin looked at Zell, "Would you hurry up, we need to get to the bridge."  
  
"Would you guys wait here a moment. Tiff, Aries and Cid would you come with me." He and the group turned to the elevator.  
  
It was a short journey to the bridge. There they found five people spread over the bridge. In the pilots seats was a girl in a short yellow dress, beside her was a boy in a cowboy hat in a trench coat. In the commanders seat sat a boy with brown hair with a large scar running down his face. At his feet was a girl in a blue dress with shoulder-length black hair. In the centre of the floor was a boy sprawled out over the floor. He had red hair and was wearing a cream coloured trench coat, he also had a scar. He was the last one to be revived. He woke up in a daze. He looked at the boy with the brown hair. "What the hell happened to us?"  
  
"We crashed in a forest. Are you ok?" the second boy moved his side.  
  
"Fine, how's Willow?" he rose to his feet.  
  
"I, I don't know I am just awake," he glanced at Cloud. "have you came across a girl about 5' 4", in a green bomber jacket and white shorts?"  
  
Cloud shook his head, "No we came strait to the bridge, we had no time to explore the ship."  
  
The red haired boy leapt to his feet, "She was on the observation deck," he ran to the door and turned. "If she's hurt I will kill you!!!" He ran out of the bridge. Cloud and the others followed him into a room with a row of seats down each side in the middle he saw the red haired boy cradling a girl with long brown hair. "My magic isn't working, can you help??" He looked at the brown haired boy.  
  
He glanced a Cloud "can you help."  
  
Cloud stepped forward and placed his hand on her chest "Revive2!!"  
  
She woke up and looked at the red haired boy, "Where are we? And how are these people?"  
  
"There is enough time for introductions after we get out of here," he helped her off the ground. "lets go."  
  
* * *  
  
Out side the two groups lined up, Cloud began the introductions, "I am Cloud and this is my wife Tifa, Aries, Sephiroth, Cid Barret, Vincent and his new wife Yuffie, Nanaki, Reeve, Reno rude and last but not least Elena." Each of the party nodded in succession and said hi as their name was called.  
  
Squall looked at them, "Hi everyone and thanks for getting us out. Well I am Squall this is my wife Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Fujin, Raijin Sefier, and Willow." The two groups began to mingle. Squall moved to Cloud and rubbed his neck. "Hi, Cloud, can I have I word?"  
  
"Sure what's on your mind?"  
  
"See when we woke up, we tried to use our junction magic, but we just couldn't access it do you know what's wrong?"  
  
What kind of magic? Don't you use Materia?"  
  
"Materia what is that?"  
  
"This," he turned his arm over and Squall saw small coloured orbs imbedded into his armlet, "they allow us to cast spells, use skills and summon creatures."  
  
"Creatures, you mean GF?"  
  
"GF what is-" Cloud was interrupted by a shout from Elena.  
  
"Up there, what is that!"  
  
in the sky the eye of the storm opened up and a six ships flew out. They were pod like with glowing engines lighting up the sky behind them. "Squall do you now what they are?" Cloud began to draw Ultima Weapon.  
  
"They look like some kind of drop ship but I haven't seen anything like them before." He followed Clouds lead and drew Lionheart from his side. As he did a hail of laser blots descended upon them.  
  
"Aren't to friendly are they are they?" Barret called before returning fire. His shot were then joined with that from Reeve, Irvine and Vincent. The ships then landed at the far side of the clearing made by the Ragnarok. With in minutes troops were flooding out of the ships. A woman stood on the nose of one of them. She wore pale blue skin-tight armour. With a full face helmet, and red visor.  
  
She looked as her men assembled in front of her. "I Kitanna, Mistress of ice, claim this world for the Testerras empire."  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble doll but, this world is already taken." Cid stepped forward, lance on the shoulder and smoke in mouth.  
  
"Which worm dares to address me in this manor! Ice Guard eradicate, this scourge!" With that the troops in front of her charge the party.  
  
Elena steps forward to Cids side, and smacks him in the head, "You and your big mouth!!" before he could reply the first wave fell upon them.  
  
The clearing filled clashing, and the screams of the troops as they fell. Barret and the armed with gun lay down covering fire for their comrades. A laser bolt form one of the ships hit Vincent in the arm. Yuffie dispatches the guard in front of and turns to run her husband. But as she did he hold up his hand, and begins the change. She looks away quickly, no matter how many times she sees the process, it still scares her to see her husband change into that, dark creature. The guard and Squall party look up in amazement as the Chaos beast sores into the sky and crashed into a group of guards. Before they know what's hit them the are being torn, limb form limb. The beast roared and continued its attack. Squall looked on in amazement "wow, what is that all about?"  
  
* * *  
  
His amazement was cut short by the sound of clashing sword by his head. "Hate to interrupt but there," Cloud dispatched the soldier in front of him, "are more important things at hand." Squall gave an acknowledging look at his fellow warrior and continued the fight.  
  
On the other side of the clearing Zell wasn't having a good fight. An unusually large guard had him by the throat, in the air and was choking him. "Mere boy , you tried to stand up to Mistress Kitanna. Ha, I fought more worthy pon-" he was cut of by several kicks to the head.  
  
Zell fell to the ground and looked up to see Tifa above him. "You should really," she turned and round-hose kick a guard behind her, "watch your back."  
  
"Thanks for the advice" Zell rose to his feet and continued the fight.  
  
* * *  
  
"Cloud this is getting us no where," Squall finished off the enemy he had been fighting, "they just keep coming."  
  
"I have an idea. If you cut off the Head…" Cloud started.  
  
"The body will die" Squall finished.  
  
"Guys we're going after the head. Will you be aright?" Cloud turned to his friends.  
  
"We'll be fine," Reno called before smacking a soldier on the head, "just hurry it up will you."  
  
Squall and cloud slashed their way through the advancing ranks of troop. Before long they stood before Kitanna. "At last someone has made to fight me. Lets see how good you two really are!" she unlashed a blast of ice between the two allies. They where disorientated for a second, in this time she jumped from her perch and drew two daggers. She began an enraged attack on Cloud. Cloud successfully blocked every blow from the daggers but missed the kick she planted on his left knee. He fell to the ground. As she bore the daggers down upon him a blue blade stopped them. He was relived to see squall standing above him. But before Squall could strike a blast of ice knocked him back. "This is too easy," she began to charge the gem in the chest plate of her armour, "time to die!!" But before she could unleash it she was struck from behind.  
  
She didn't hit the ground but instead gracefully landed back on her perch. She turned round to see Sephiroth standing there, "Why not try me on for size." He stood there sword drew and ready to fight.  
  
"Ma'am, samples have been took we are ready to go." A soldier called from behind her.  
  
"Huh, looks like your lucky this time see you soon," she launched a hail of ice at them, "sound the retreat we're leaving!" With that a tone sounded from all six ships, all troops the quickly fell back to them. Any wounded or left behind soldiers were shot by their comrades. The ships all took off and headed through the eye. After them if by magic the eye closed and crimson clouds dissipated.  
  
Tifa rushed towards her husband, "you think we've seen the last of them?"  
  
Cloud rose to his feet, "No they'll be back. And next time we'll be ready for them."  
  
Aries looked at all the destruction and the dead which now littered the quiet clearing. "Is this really the future my mother showed me? Barren and life less? I must stop it, no matter what the cost?"  
  
NOTE: THAT WAS LONG, AGAIN ANY QUESTION JUST E-MAIL ME!! 


	6. FOREBODING LIGHT

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF  
  
NOTES: IN THIS CHAPTER I GOING TO TRY AND EXPLAIN JUNCTIONING AND GF. I'LL ALSO SET UP SOME BACKGROUNDS ON THE BAD GUYS.  
  
FOREBODING LIGHT  
  
Reno lay back on the scratched hull of the Ragnarok. A smoke in his mouth and a half emptied bottle of Tequila at his side. He took a long draw of his smoke and looked towards the sky. It was blue now, the red clouds long ago. He glanced up to see Rude walking towards him. He slid down to the hull and sat on the ground and took a swig from the bottle. Reno turned to him and offered him a cigarette. Rude shook his head, Reno recoiled in shocked at him. "You given them up or something?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Reno looked at his long time friend. "Is it a special occasion or something?"  
  
"No, not really." He gazed towards Tifa as she talked to some of the group they found inside.  
  
Reno followed his gaze to its target. "Oh, I see. You don't still have a thing for her do you?" He gave him a long questioning look then took a swig from the bottle.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh come off it, I've known you far to long to fall for that." Reno ran his fingers through his hair. "You don't stand a chance. She's married, got a kid and is quite happy. Hell, I've got more chance with, what's her name, Quistis than you have with her."  
  
"I know but you can still wonder." Rude reached over and grabbed the cigarette carton from Reno. "Ah, stuff it," he took one out and lights it before tossing back the carton, "no use trying."  
  
They sat back watching the sky when unnoticed by them Cid walked up to them. He sat down beside Reno and snatched the bottle from his hand. "Ah, nothing like a nice drink after a hard days work." Reno and Rude looked at him. "What? Did you two just spend Five hours crawling about in there?" He nodded behind him at the Ragnarok. They continued to watch the sky.  
  
* * *  
  
"What do you mean you don't use Materia??" Yuffie looked at Selphie in utter amazement. "Then how do you cast magic?"  
  
"It's hard to explain, but we sort of store it, in our minds. The GF are also there and they allow us to 'Junction' it to our abilities." Selphie gave her new friend a puzzled look. "That as far as I understand it."  
  
"GF is that like summons? Monsters you call in battle to help you?" Yuffie was puzzled trying to get her head round this new way of using magic.  
  
"Yeah that's it. We can also communicate with them. So we form close bonds with them."  
  
"Oh. You think it might work with my summoning magic."  
  
"There only one way to find out." Her and Yuffie quickly ran out of the Ragnarok, and into the clearing. "All right then let's give it a try."  
  
"Which one will I summon though?" Yuffie scratched her head.  
  
"Have you got a favourite one you like to cast? Maybe one you found?"  
  
"No not really. Hmm." She thought for a moment. "I know, Shiva!!"  
  
"What if I summon my Shiva as well? And we can see if them are the same one or not." Both girls stopped and started to summon they're respective creatures. A light filled the immediate area. Two icicles appeared from the ground, both of the creatures broke free from their prisons, and begun to charge their attacks. "STOP!!!" Both of them turned to Selphie. "We didn't call you here to fight." By this time the others had turned to see what is happening, "we called you here just to talk!" she sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair.  
  
The Shiva that Yuffie had summoned turned to her. "Mistress Yuffie this creature has a familiar feeling about it."  
  
The other Shiva turned to Selphie. "I feel it to Mistress Selphie."  
  
"Hmm," Yuffie stroked her chin, "This is so cool." Her eyes began to glow in excitement. "think of what kind of damage that we could do to our enemies. It would be better than W-Summon." At that point the two Shivas returned to where they came from.  
  
* * *  
  
On the bridge of the Highwind Reno walked up on Reeve as he stood staring out at the setting sun. "Sir, Shinra troops have arrived and are beginning to set up the base." Reno stood beside his boss.  
  
"Enough with this Sir stuff. Thanks, I'll go and tell Cid and Cloud we can get under way as soon as possible. Reeve paused and turned. "Have you ever seen the oracle in the city of the Ancients before?"  
  
"No, Have you?"  
  
"Not in person but I saw it through the eyes of the Cait Sith Robot." He glanced at the sunset, "it's a large crystal that displays the thoughts of the planet on to a water fall screen. It's quite beautiful," he stared into the sunset, "we better get going."  
  
* * *  
  
It was late into the night before the group arrived at the abandoned city. The deep black shadow were only broken up by the glow of the orb and the faint star light, the moon was shrouded by clouds. Cloud surveyed the darkness that awaited them. "I think that we better wait until the morning before we go and see the oracle." He turned to Squall, "what do think?"  
  
"Yeah it is getting late" he glanced around at the ruins, focusing in on a couple of not too badly damaged buildings. "we ca stay in there tonight. We better post a couple of guards, to be on the safe side."  
  
Cloud turned to the group and spread out his arms. "Any volunteers?"  
  
Nanaki rose from his pace on a nearby out crop of rock. "I'll go on the first watch."  
  
Cloud nodded in acknowledgment, "thanks, anyone else?"  
  
"I'll do it." Vincent strode forward.  
  
Yuffie looked at her new husband in the dim light. She could barely see his face. She walked to his side, and cuddled into him. "You're not going any where with out me."  
  
"So it's settled, someone will relive in a few ours." Squall headed to wards the buildings "Good night."  
  
* * *  
  
The nightmares close in on their prey. Their dreams had began as normal but it was not long before they changed into something dark and evil. From the comfort of their respective dreams both Aries and Rinoa. They found themselves back to back fighting off shadow that came for them. From amongst this chaos came a dark figure which seemed to command the shadow. It grew and grew until it consumed all the world except the place where they stood. Its eyes glowed a crimson red and continued to grow brighter. The girls continued to struggle against it but it began to laugh. The laugh grew until it was the only thing they could. The shadow began to claw at their very clothes and skin, finally both of them let out a terrifying scream of both pain and fear.  
  
* * *  
  
Cid sat hunched against the wall, peering into the darkness. The only light was from his cigarette, the only sound that of Zell training nearby. 'God how did I ever get stuck on watch with him? Can't even sit down for five seconds. I swear he'll drive me crazy.' He lent his head against the wall and stared at the over cast sky. As he did the cloud broke for a second and he could see the stars. He let out a puff of some, 'I wonder how long it will be before I am back up there'. His moment of peace was shattered by a scream that came from one of the houses. "What the?" he ran towards the house and up the stairs by some of his startled friends just awaked from deep sleep. Up the stairs he burst into the bedroom to find Rinoa and Aries sitting bolt upright in their beds. "WAAAHH," he quickly turned on his heels when he realized that that weren't dressed, "are you, ladies quite alright?" his face began to become red and hot.  
  
"Yeah sure just a nightmare." Aries threw a knowing look at Rinoa. "We'll be fine."  
  
"Well if you're sure I be off now." Still with his back to them he scratched his head. "Night then ladies." He left closing the door behind him.  
  
On the stairs he was confronted by an anxious Squall. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare." He grabbed Squall arm as he ran by him, "I would give them I minute if I was you." Squall ran past him and a Cid left the bottom of the stairs he heard the girls screams of shock. 'I did warn him.' He thought before chuckling to himself.  
  
The rest of the night past with out incident.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning the group gathered in front of the large crystal that is the oracle. The water flowed all around them. In front of it them on water three images shone. They where of three world two were recognisable as that of the groups. The image of third grew and filled the entire screen. The voice of the planet entered their mind. "The world of Tasterras was once peaceful and balanced, but that would change." The voice was deep and tinted with a hint of sadness. "The balance was maintained by the council of the elements. A group of women that can each harness one of the ten spiritual elements. From this stable foundation a great empire sprouted and grew, until it covered the planet." The scene changed to one of a great walled city that looked filled with the happiness and joy. Great coloured flags and banners filled the sky. "For many millenniums the empire ruled in peace and harmony, that was until the day the balance was disturbed. The emperor fell in love with one of his councillors. This allowed a great darkness to grow on the full of jealousy. Their marriage threw the world into a unbalance." The city changed and it became dark and shrouded in darkness and despair. He banners disappeared. The light that the woman brought into the world was brutally removed. Without the limitations imposed on the darkness spread and consumed the entire planet." The scene changed again to show the country side. The sky grew dark, the life was drained from the trees and the ground. "After the inhabitants had drained the life force from their own planet they used their knowledge to do it to others. The constructed a great gate way. In only a few years the darkness has spread to many other worlds, spreading the violence and destruction that had became common place on their home. Only you the chosen few can stop this fate befalling your own worlds by making a stand here! The line must be drawn here and no where else."  
  
'So that's what my dreams have showing us,' Aries glanced at Rinoa, 'a warning of what is coming. A great shadow!' 


	7. FOUNDATION OF BLOOD

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH… BLAH… THE USUAL STUFF. THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER ARE OF MY OWN CREATION AND I OWN ALL THE RIGHTS.  
  
NOTE: THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE I WILL INTRODUCE THE 'BAD GUYS'. I AM WORKING ON THAT THERE ARE TEN ELEMENTS IN THE WORLD. EARTH, WIND, WATER, FIRE, TIME, GRAVITY, DARKNESS, HOLY, THUNDER AND ICE. GENERAL LEO IS NAMED AFTER THE ONE FROM FF6  
  
FOUNDATION OF BLOOD  
  
Dashier stood on the balconey of the great meeting hall, staring out over the barrien world that her home had become her golden hair hanged around her shoulders. The thought of her sister filled her head, the once glorious Empress and Mistress of the holy element. She had been a force of good through out the Empire. She cared for all the worlds peoples, from the mountains in the north to the plains in the south but her reign wasn't to last. She was killed, not by an enemy or traitor but a friend. That friend now sat at the head of the council ruling the empire until the return of the Emperor. The entire planet knew of this put they could not prove it, and now it was to late she had tightened her grip on power. No one would dare oppose her with out the councils backing but it had been infected by her supporters. A lazy tear ran down her cheek, these where sad memories of a better time. It had been so long since she had thought of the good times which had came before, too many tears had been shed, too much blood spilt. Her train of thought was interrupted by footsteps behind her, she turned to see her loyal guard and friend, Largo.  
  
"Sorry Ma'am, did I disturb you?" he kneeled in front of her.  
  
"No," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "stand up you don't have to kneel when you address me." She turned to the barren view in front of her, "Could we not have done more to stop this? Could we have done more to prevent, this, this, catastrophe?" She tried in vain to prevent a tear that ran down her cheek.  
  
"If we tried to do more, we would have paid the ultimate price as your sister did. If that happened then there would not be any hope for the future." He stared into her deep sapphire eyes from behind his mask. "We must wait until the popularity of her recent military victories fall away. We all so must attempted to united the scattered the remains of the old holy guard to assist us in our efforts." He looked over the once beautiful plain and felt his face burn with the memories of the torture he suffered at the hands of Agamonia. "No-one more than I has suffered more than me, but it is not a time for us to lose our heads."  
  
"I know your right but look what she has done to our one proud planet never mind its people," she raised her arms to the plains, "all this sadness and pain at times it can be to much."  
  
"I now, it is a heavy burden that some one of your young age to bare." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "but you must always know that you are never alone. I or Pyrosa will always be there to help you."  
  
"Thanks but should we emerge victorious it is I who must take control of the council." She sighed, "The council will convene soon so you must go. I will meet you after the meeting in my room." Just as she finished an Imperial Guard walked on to the balcony.  
  
"Miss," the guard said falling to his knee, "the council is about to meet. If you would follow me." He led the way into the great hall.  
  
"We will talk later." She whispered to Largo as she left.  
  
* * *  
  
The nine members of the council sat around the circular table in the centre of the hall. At the 'head' of the table sat Agamonia the Mistress of the dark element, on a lavishly decorated throne. On her right sat Terrion, her most vocal supporter. Being the oldest council member she carries great power and is the Mistress of the earth element. To Agamonias left sat Terrions twin daughters, Chronoas and Gravitessa. The controlled the elements of time and gravity respectively. On Terrions left sat an empty chair, it had once belonged to Dashiers sister Lilith. To the right of that sat Wirlier and Hydrosa, these are Dashiers close friends but will not support her attempt to gain control as they fear the repercussions. As they are the Mistresses of wind and water they to weild great power. To the twins right sat Dashier herself and to hers sat Pyrosa her only real ally on the council and she is the fire Mistress. And last but not least is the youngest of the council members, Kitanna, her skill in the ice element is unmatched in the empire.  
  
"The uprising on the world Citera is becoming a great strain on our resources, we must quell it soon!" Terrions voice was loud she was clearly infuriated at the insurrection. "Also the lack of ability shown by General Leo is quite disturbing. Again and again the rebel rag tag miltia has forced him back. Either we must replace him or withdraw. Since withdrawal is not an option I suggest that General Kifina is chosen to replace him." This was met with applause from Agamonias supporter she herself remained silenced. Until she spoke regain order.  
  
"Order! We must have order. I call this matter to a vote, should General Leo be given another chance?" Each of the women made their opinions known, but the result was as usual a seven two split. "It is Decided General Kifina will leave tomorrow with a fresh 60,000 troops."  
  
"Ma'am," Dashier spoke up, "I wish not to question your judgement but will this not weaken our invason of this new world?" Terrion gave her a hard look, Dashier never really trusted her since her sisters death.  
  
"Not in the least,' Agamonia spoke with her usual confidence and precision, the invasion shall not be carried out by the regular army but by the element guards led by this council. Since Kitanna returned I have thought a lot about this world and taking in the scientific reports by submitted by Professor Hanijo. I've decided that this world must be conqured by any means. The Mako energy alone make it worth a lot to us but it also has many rare elements as well." She sighed and looked around at the rest of the council. "I've also decided that the guard will be equiped with our latest battle suits. The time it will take to train them means that our attack is put of for at least tree weeks so I suggest we carry on with normal business. The ambassador from Condoress wishes to address us."  
  
"Condoress is a close ally and I can see no harm in letting him address us." Gravitessa agreed to with Agamonia.  
  
"I can't agree he is not a member and this is a closed meeting!" Kitanna voice grew louder, "I cannot see the relevance of letting him in here!"  
  
"Kitanna, Condoress is our ally. I feel we can trust him. It can do no harm to let him speak." Terrion tried to qualm Kitannas fears.  
  
Agamonia called to the guards at the door, "You may allow the ambassador to enter." All the councillor turned to see the ambassado enter. He was tall and young man he had only just arrived on the world a few weeks. He had got the post because his father was a wealthy merchant. He strode boldly into the great hall, his head held high. He didn't seem to fear the councillors as many did. His long red cape and black hair floated behind him. "Ambassador Coreil, you've come on urgent business I gather."  
  
"Yes Ma'lady, I have. On my world there is a great discontent at the fact that imperial troops are stationed there. In fact it has led to the being of a, violent faction. They call themselves, the 'Gondar,' and I fear it may cause some major disruption to our fragile alliance." He spoke proud, feeling the power of the place in which he now stood.  
  
"We know of this group and measures are underway to deal with them. We thank you for your concern Ambassador." Terrion spoke o him in a reassuring yet firm tone.  
  
"There is just one more thing before I take my leave," he paused for a second, "It is nothing but," He lunged at Agamonia drawing a concealed dagger from his sleeve. "CONDERESS SHALL NEVER BE RULED!!!!" Before the guards could react he had came within striking distance of Agamonia. She didn't bat an eyelid, effortlessly she stood and tripped the would be assassin. He fell to the ground with such force that he broke his nose, blood flowed all over his face. Agamonia picked him up by the collar and put him in a head lock. She bent him over the table.  
  
"You would attack me in my own great hall, you are such a fool! I've killed some of the greatest warriors that lived and you dare to attack me!." Beside the angry tone in her voice there was a callousness. "You shall find out that imperial justice is swift and brutal." With that she broke his neck with such force that his head came off. It rolled into the centre of the table and his blood ran across the Imperial emblem. She flicked her short black hair now drenched with blood and calmly said. "If there is no more business then this meeting is over." The other councillors stared in disbelief as the blood ran over the table. "Clean that mess up." She barked to one of hr men as she left the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Agamonia stood in her quarters staring out of her open window. The wind caught her long white dress and hair and blew them about wildly. The night sky was filled with glittering jewels, many of them she ruled. A dark presence entered the room she turned to see the mysterious Lord Maralaner. His body was concealed under his long black cloak, and his long black hair partially hid his face. He walked silently to her side. "My black rose, you did well today," he ran finger down her lily white cheek brushing aside her hair, "but you must be more careful. We still need the council."  
  
The goose bumps erupted all over her body. She was terrified but found herself drawn to his hypnotic grey eyes. "But why must we hid behind them, we can take power at any time?" her lower lip began to quiver.  
  
"Shhh, now is not our time but it will be soon." He placed his finger on her lips. "We must wait our strength has not yet peaked but when it dose the stars themselves shall call our names in pain." He glanced towards the stars, "But not yet, our time shall come, and our time will come that I grantee you." He kissed her hard and passionately before silently leaving the room. Agamonia stared at the closed door her thoughts lost in a whirlwind.  
  
* * *  
  
Largo sprung up from his chair he could feel a familiar presence, one of evil and dark intent He scanned the living section of Dashiers rooms. He could feel whatever it was, and it was close, watching. And as suddenly as it appeared it vanished. The flames from the fire spread shadows across the walls. He crept to Dashiers chamber door and peeked in side. His young charge was still a sleep quietly dreaming. Even though she was twenty she was still young by his years. He had been guarding her fro most of her life and felt a fatherly love for her. He quietly replaced the door and returned to his chair beside the fire. It bothered him that he didn't know what disturbed him, yet he felt like that he knew what it was but he could not remember. Hs stared at the wall and thought, 'What is that?' 


	8. FUN, LAUGHTER AND ACTING????

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTER IN THIS FIC BELONG TO SQUARE AND NOT ME. BLAH. BLAH. THE USUAL STUFF. EXCEPT THE BADDIES AND WILLOW THEIR MINE, HANDS OFF!  
  
NOTE:  
  
FUN, LAUGHTER AND ACTING????  
  
The command tent was cloaked in darkness, except the glow from the Holo- display. Around it stood the group of generals, leaders and some of our hero's. Godo stared at the display as it showed their recently built defences. He shook his head, "I can't see how we can withstand a major assault. Even if we commit all our resources how can we hold out? The military might of such an empire must be, huge!" He glanced at his new and old allies. His eyes fell on the new commander of SOLDIER General Samson.  
  
The general returned his look, he never thought he be working with the Wutai leader and agreeing with him. "I must agree Shinras army is not as strong as it used to be. From what I've heard suing for peace my be our only option. A defeat that saves the planet is better than a victory that destroys it."  
  
"What! Have you not been listening, what they would do to he planet is worse than whatever Shinra could ever do!" Barret lost his thin vale of cool. "If we surrender then we shall become no more than slaves to them. I would rather we lost the planet in battle than our freedom in peace!"  
  
"I must agree," Sephiroth spoke from the shadows, "peace is not an option. I may have my own sins to pay for but we must defend this world with our all if we don't we shall suffer a fate worse that death. He looked around him at the others. "I was resurrected from a place of torture and pain, so I know what I am talking about." He looked at Reeve, the Shinra president. "What about the new battle walkers you were telling me about, when will they be ready?"  
  
"The Research and Development department only have six working prototypes, I've already ordered them here but it will take time for them to arrive." He looked at Cloud, "I am worried about our own group the last few day have been pretty hectic they could do with a break. Think a bout Yuffie and Vince they're meant to be on their honeymoon."  
  
Squall interrupted before Cloud could answer, "My own team could do with a break too, they are becoming pretty homesick"  
  
Cloud thought for a moment, "Ok," he glanced at Godo and Samson, "can you guys hold here?"  
  
"Sure, my daughter doses deserve a break. Any way what the oracle said we shouldn't expect them for a few weeks yet." He looked at Cloud and the others, "Go and have some fun we'll be fine."  
  
"If you're sure." Cloud looked around. "Squall, go and gather the troops well met at the Highwind in 3 Hours. See you then."  
  
* * *  
  
Reno, Rude and Elena stood watch the Shinra engineers constructing the last section of the barracks wall. "Hey!! Put your backs into it!!!" Elena cried to the poor troops, she loved to grill the lower officers. Her eyes glowed with pleasure, a young soldier on his break caught her attention. "You there," she pointed her finger at him, "what the hell are you doing? Dose this look like a holiday camp?"  
  
He nearly choked on his sandwich, "Ma'am, I was just." That was it he answered back he would live to regret that.  
  
"WHAT? Did I say you could speak?" Her eyes grew wide and her face red with anger. "Why you little-" she leaped for him luckily he was in the running team and took of with Elena in close pursuit.  
  
Reno fell about in a fit of laughter, while a grin grew on Rudes face. Reno recovered and sat up, "well she sure loves her work. Poor guy hope he can run fast or he mice meat."  
  
"Bet you he gets away. How does fifty bucks suit you?"  
  
Reno looked up at him. "No, make it some real money. Lets say five hundred, you in?"  
  
"Sure. Easy money." They turned back to the chase. Reeve walked up from behind them, they heard him and turned round to see who it was.  
  
Reno was the first to speak, "Hey Boss what's up?"  
  
"I told you not to call me boss god know how many times now. It's Reeve."  
  
"Sorry Bo-, Reeve it's an old habit. So what's up?"  
  
For a change nothing. "We're going on a short vacation. Nothing much just a few days at the Golden Saucer."  
  
Rude now spoke up. "Are you sure that now is a good time?"  
  
"Sure it will be at least a couple of weeks before they come back, and we could do with a break." He glanced at Elena chasing the young soldier, he flung a questioning look at Reno and Rude. "I wont ask you better catch her we leave in a few hours better get your gear together."  
  
* * *  
  
Willow stood on the deck of the Highwind looking out over the newly built base, the wind in her hair. She thought of her family and friend still at home. But especially her mother, it was her birthday today and she was on another planet far away from her. She walked over to the railing and rested her arms on it. 'Sorry that I wasn't there mum. I'll be back, don't worry.' She sighed as she looked out over the soldiers at work.  
  
"A great sight isn't it." Aries walked up behind her. "All those soldiers running about like ants. Makes you think." The mighty engines of the Highwind shuddered into life. "Here we go."  
  
Soon they were in the air heading towards the Golden Saucer. "What's this place like any way Miss Gainsborough?"  
  
Aries turned to her, "It's Aries and great, it a huge amusement park in the sky. Filled with all kinds stuff from roller coaters to theatres. It's a laugh." She nudged at her arm. "Cheer up, you'll have fun!! Come on we better get in or we'll get blown away." Both of them went back into the ship.  
  
* * * 


End file.
